De negro azulado
by SkuAg
Summary: Kari decide teñirse el pelo. Pero necesitará ayuda. Podrá Yolei ayudarla? Tai y Kou servirán de algo? Y x q llora Sora? Alguien podrá ayudarlos? Un fic loko loko como yo


De negro azulado

By Ag

Hikari observaba todo atentamente. Lo que estaba por decidir podía cambiar su vida sobremanera, tenía que ser precavida. Si quería que todo saliese bien, tenía que hacer la elección justa.

- ¿Ya decidiste?- preguntó la mujer. Hikari lo tomó como una ofensa, tenía que ser precavida... pero se le iba el tiempo! 

- Si, quiero... eh... este- dijo, y manoteo una caja del montón. Se la pasó a la chica que atendía y esperó.

- Mmh... negro azulado. Te va a quedar muy lindo. Tomá.- sonrió y le pasó la bolsa con el paquete.- Tu vuelto- volvió a sonreír.

- Muchas gracias.

La castaña salió del local. Caminó un par de cuadras, y por fin se decidió a mirar. Abrió la bolsa y sacó la caja, a la cual habían envuelto en un papel verde con florcitas. Lo rompió y miró la caja.

- Negro azulado... no es lo que tenía en mente, pero...- sonrió.

Una imagen se reflejaba en el espejo. La pileta se veía algo manchada de azul. Al lado, un recipiente de porcelana tenía una crema espesa del mismo tono. Y al lado, Hikari, parada, miraba perpleja todo. Las instrucciones no decían que hacer después.

- Yolei!- exclamó, y salió corriendo del baño. 

- Miyako, el teléfono!

- Atiéndanlo ustedes!

- No podemos!

- Hay, que inservibles!- gritó. Pasó la sala corriendo y agarró el auricular, justo antes de que del otro lado cortaran- Moshi Moshi, familia Inoue- dijo, mientras recuperaba la respiración. Del otro lado no se escuchó nada- Moshi Mo...

- Hola Yolei!- gritaron.

- Kari! Por que no contestabas?

- Perdón, me quedé pensando en si eras vos u otro.

- Ah... que pasa?

- Bueno, necesito que vengas.

- Para qué?

- Cuando vengas te cuento.

- Bueno... enseguida voy.

Las chicas cortaron. Hikari volvió al baño y comenzó a revolver la crema. No sabía por que, pero no sea que se endureciera...

- Kari! Que estás haciendo?

- Hola Tai, Izzy.

- Hola Kari- dijo Koushirou, mientras entraba al baño seguido de su amigo.- Que haces?

- Más tarde van a ver...

- Kari... eso no será tintura, no?- preguntó Taichi, mientras examinaba el recipiente con la sustancia espesa. Era de color azul oscuro, con pequeñas rayas blancas.

- Tintura? Eh... bueno... si.

- AZUL?!- gritaron los dos.

- Negro azulado! En mi cabeza va a quedar negro, ya van a ver...

- Hay, Kari... tenés permiso de mamá?

- Por supuesto Tai! 

- Bueno... entonces... suerte.

- Gracias chicos!- en ese momento llegó Yolei, y después del saludo los chicos fueron a la habitación.

- Kari... que es esto?... VAS A TEÑIRTE EL PELO!- gritó, feliz, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.- Me encanta! Es negro azulado? Te va a quedar divino! ... y... para que querías que viniera?

- Bueno, es que vos, vas a ser quien se encargue de teñirme.

- Yo?- preguntó, apuntándose.

- Si vos... tus hermanas viven tiñéndose, debes tener alguna idea de cómo se hace...

- Mmh... si... creo. Vamos a ver... – Miyako agarró la caja y hizo como que leía muy concentradamente. Después revolvió la mezcla (con un lápiz) y después volvió a leer- Aja... si. Bueno. Traete una silla y sentate.- Hikari obedeció y fue a la cocina por una. La colocó delante del inodoro y se sentó. 

- Te lavaste el pelo?

- Anoche... pero creo que...

- Si si, muy bien- dijo, sin hacer caso a la Luz. – Bueno... a ver...

Miyako introdujo su mano en el recipiente y sacó un poco, que comenzó a distribuir por el pelo. Después de 3 veces de repetir esta operación, a Yolei se le ocurrió mirarse las manos. Y lanzó un grito que hizo que Kou y Taichi salieran atropellándose de la habitación y llegaran al baño.

- Que pasa?!- gritó Taichi, que sostenía un palo de baseball en las manos.

- Mis manos!- gritó Yolei. Estaban azules. 

- Lavátelas- dijo Koushirou.

La chica le obedeció y, después de que Taichi abriera las canillas, comenzó a pasar sus manos bajo el chorro. Un poco de color salió. Después agarró el jabón, pero lo único que logró fue que este también agarrara color.

- No sale!- gritó- Y capaz no pueda sacarlo más!

- Yolei, seguro que en unos días sale...- dijo Kari, tímidamente. 

- Dentro de unos días! Dentro de unos días puede ser semanas y semanas! Hasta meses! ¿Qué va a decir Ken cuando vea que mis manos son del color que su pelo? No!- y se sentó en el suelo a llorar. 

- Yolei, no llores!- dijo Kari, mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Pero eso fue peor, por que la cara de Yolei se manchó con el pelo de Kari. Al ver su cara en el espejo, Yolei se largó a llorar más fuerte, y no podían callarla. Al ver la desesperación de su amiga, Kari se largó a llorar con ella. Taichi y Koushirou se desesperaron, y se hubieran largado a llorar también si no fuera por que Koushirou recordó que cuando era chico su madre solía llevarlo a la peluquería mientras se teñía. 

- Ya sé, ya sé!- gritó. Pero nadie le hizo caso.- Ya sé!- repitió. Y de nuevo lo mismo. Entonces fue a la habitación de Tai y agarró un tambor que Hikari había ganado en una competencia. Y entró al baño tocando el tambor y gritando. Eso bastó para que todos le prestaran la atención merecida. – Ya sé- repitió y tomo aire.- Yolei, tendrías que haberle pasado la tintura con un cepillo, y tuviste que ponerte guantes en las manos. Venden ciertos productos para sacar la tintura de la piel, más tarde, cuando hayan terminado, Tai y yo vamos a ir a comprar algo. Ahora, necesitan un cepillo y guantes.

Los tres se calmaron, y después de agradecerle, Tai salió a buscar lo requerido. 

- Esto es lo mejor que encontré- dijo, mostrando una espátula y unas bolsas.  

- Bueno... es algo... Gracias Tai!- dijo Kari, abrazando a su hermano. Ya había otro manchado.- Uy... perdón... Hermano...

- Está bien Kari. Está bien.

Antes de que hubiera otro accidente, Koushirou y Taichi se fueron del baño, avisando que estaban en la pieza por "cualquier otro problemita que tengan". 

- Bueno Kari... perdón por todo lo que pasó- dijo, mientras se ponía las bolsas como guantes. – Ahora... a ver... creo que Momoe alguna vez dijo algo acerca de empezar por las puntas... 

Después de esto, Miyako levantó con la espátula un poco de tintura. La verdad es que se le hacía complicado y chorreaba un poco, pero al rato le agarró la mano y distribuía la tintura lo mejor posible por el pelo de Kari. 15 minutos después empezaba con la parte de arriba.

- Eh... Miyako...

- Mmh- respondió. Estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía. 

- Esas manchas azules más oscuras que el resto... están bien?

Miyako observó detenidamente el pelo de Hikari. Había tintura distribuía por todos lados, pero en algunos lugares parecía haberse secado y estaba negro muy azulado, mientras que en otros lados estaba muy claro o no se había secado.

- Eh... si... después de lavártelo va a quedar bien...- dijo, no muy convencida. Hikari solo asintió y Miyako volvió a lo suyo. Pero en ese momento escucharon a alguien tocando el timbre muy insistentemente. Acto seguido Tai abrió la puerta, y quien entró se le tiró encima, y desde el baño se escuchaban llantos y gritos. 

Hikari y Miyako salieron corriendo hacia la cocina y encontraron a Sora tirada sobre Tai y a Koushirou tratando de levantarla, pero ella solo lloraba y ni había notado que había alguien más.

- Sora, que pasa?- gritó Kari, y las chicas corrieron hacia ella.

- Me pelee con Matt!- gritó, y se abrazó a Yolei.

- Pero, Sora, tranquilizate! Explicame, que pasó?- preguntó Tai. Sora se calmó y comenzó a hablar.

- Nos habíamos ido a comer un helado a la otra punta de la ciudad para que no lo molestaran sus fans, y él me dijo que si aparecía alguna no iba a hacerle caso. Pero aparecieron un montón y Matt no hizo nada para que se vayan, y cuando se fueron yo me enojé. Entonces él me dijo que cuando acepté ser su novia ya sabía perfectamente que eso podía pasar, y que le había dicho que iba a aceptarlo. Le dije que era un estúpido y me fui. – y nuevamente se largó a llorar- Pero yo no quería pelearme con él, solo quería decirle que me había molestado. Pero él me atacó y no me quedó otra!

- Sora, por favor, Sora...- Tai ya había salido de debajo de ella y la abrazaba- Tranquilizate, Sora... 

- Pero yo lo quiero!

- Pero Sora... ese Ishida, voy a matarlo...

- No, Tai!- gritó Koushirou- Escuchen lo que vamos a hacer- en ese momento comenzó a llover torrencialmente- Huy, lluvia... Bueno, vamos a hacer esto. Sora, vas a quedarte acá ayudando a Hikari y Miyako. Dentro de un rato yo tengo que ir a lo de Matt, y voy a hablar con él. No te preocupes, él está locamente enamorado de vos y no va a pelearse por eso. Entendido?- Sora asintió. Nuevamente, Kou-chan al rescate. Pero en ese momento, Sora miró por primera vez a Kari.

- ¡Kari!- gritó- ¡Tu pelo!- Sora se paró muy emocionado y lo agarró. Sus manos tomaron el color de las de Yolei- Huy, esto... bueno, no importa. ¿Te estabas tiñendo? ¿Querés que te ayude?

Hikari asintió y se dirigieron al baño, sin antes olvidar otra espátula y bolsas. Ya en el baño, Miyako le explicó que era lo que estaba haciendo y ambas comenzaron. A las 10 minutos ya habían terminado.

- Bueno Kari... a ver... acá dice que tenemos que esperar media hora antes de que te lo laves, para que se seque un poco...- dijo Sora, leyendo las instrucciones. Ya se le había ido la tristeza, y estaba con su humor de siempre.

- Media hora es mucho...- murmuró Kari- Y si mejor agarro un secador?- Y antes de que alguien la parara, Hikari ya lo había prendido y todo el baño, aparte de Yolei y Sora, estaba empapado de tintura azul. – Huy, perdón...- dijo. 

Media hora después, los 5 miraban el pelo de Hikari. Tenía partes negras brillosas, partes marrones con manchas negras y partes totalmente manchadas. Aparte de que su cara estaba toda manchada. 

- mmh... Kari... te ves... hermosa...- dijo Tai, con un tono que no se creía ni él.

- No... mi pelo... mi pelo!- gritó- ¡Mi pobre pelo! ¡Yo sabía que esto era una mala idea, por que me deje llevar! ¡Mi pelo!- y se largó a llorar.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta del pasillo que llevaba al baño se abrió, como emitiendo una luz cegadora y salvadora. Y detrás de esa luz, apareció Mimí con una linterna.

- ¿Les gusta? Me la compré recién- dijo, y emitió una sonrisa gigante. En ese momento, los cinco presentes, como ordenados por una voz interior, saltaron a la chica. Y los 6 cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Cuándo viniste? ¿Por qué no avisaste que ibas a venir? ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Te extrañé! ¡Ayudame!- gritaron Koushirou, Sora, Tai, Yolei y Hikari.

- Eh... vine hace una hora... era una sorpresa... por la puerta... ¡yo también! Y... eh... Kari, tu pelo!- gritó, parándose.- ¡¿Qué te hiciste?!

- Ah... esto... es una larga historia.- Y acto seguido se la contaron.

- Hay, Kari... tuviste que haber ido a una peluquería- dijo, mientras lo examinaba- Pero por suerte, tu amiga Mimí presintió que la necesitaban y vino de Nueva York para ayudarte!

- Podés arreglarlo?- preguntó, esperanzada, Kari.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero, esto es una operación muy complicada. Voy a necesitar:...

Sora, Koushirou y Taichi caminaban nerviosos por el pasillo. Hacia media hora se habían encerrado y no sabían nada. Se escuchaban muy pocos ruidos, aunque al parecer era grave, por que Mimí a cada rato puteaba en ingles. Koushirou y Taichi todavía chorreaban agua, por que Mimí los había mandando a comprar un montón de cosas. Le había permitido a Miyako entrar con ella por si necesitaba algo, y había obligado a los demás a hacer silencio. "Necesito concentrarme" fue lo único que dijo. 

Sora se sentó contra la pared y encerró su cabeza entre sus piernas. Se moría de ganas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro. Taichi caminaba de un lado a otro y trataba de mirar por la cerradura. A veces daba unos saltos y después se calmaba. Koushirou estaba apoyado frente a Sora, y tomaba y soltaba aire por la boca. La verdad es que el ambiente estaba insoportable. 

Pero justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta. Salió Miyako, muy seria, sosteniendo una bolsa con lo que parecían cajas y más bolsas. Sin decir nada, comenzó a repartir unas servilletas mojadas. Después salió Mimí. Todos se pararon. Y atrás, apareció Hikari.

Todos ahogaron un grito. Y nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Sora habló.

- Ese pelo... es... perfecto!- gritó.

- Vieron?- dijo Mimí sonriendo- Yo sabía que iba a poder!

Después de las felicitaciones y los abrazos, Tai preguntó para que eran las servilletas.

- Ah, son por si se mancharon. Eso saca la tintura.- y volvió a sonreír.

10 minutos después, todos habían ido a la sala para hablar un poco. Ese color le quedaba muy bien a Hikari, y Koushirou no sabía hacia donde mirar. 

- Mimí, por que no avisaste que venías?- preguntó Sora.

- Bueno, era sorpresa! Fui a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que no sabía donde estabas, así que vine acá. Y miren con lo que me encontré...

Todos se rieron. Intercambiaron comentarios un rato más, hasta que Mimí recordó algo.

- Sora... donde está Matt?

Y en ese momento, Sora recordó todo y se largó a llorar. Mimí se quedó mirando perpleja a todos lados, Tai y Yolei saltaron a consolar a Sora, Kari también se largó a llorar, Koushirou se paró y la puerta se abrió. Y detrás de esta, apareció Yamato, con sus pelos desordenados y chorreando agua.

- ¡Sora!- gritó- ¡Te busqué por todos lados! ¡Perdoname por lo que te dije, yo te...!

- No importa Matt, no importa!- gritó Sora y corrió a abrazarlo. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Yamato se dio cuenta de que estaba Mimí y de que Hikari estaba de negro.

- Al final, todo salió bien, no Kari?- preguntó Tai, a la noche.

- Si... todo salió bien...- respondió. Pero en ese momento, escucharon que algo de vidrio se rompía, y la madre gritaba:

- ¡Hikari, que le hiciste a mis espátulas!

- Hay no, otra vez...

FIN

Notas: Uf, lo terminé. Les gusta? Esta idea la tengo desde hace unas semanas que yo me teñí, y no me decidía a hacerla. Aunque mi experiencia fue un poco más tranquila... pero bueno. Yo me teñí del mismo color, aunque solo fue para sacarme las puntas rojas y las canas. Y mi pelo ya es negro... y no sabía que color ponerle así que puse el mismo. Bueno, no sé, fue gracioso? Déjenme review! 

Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Adry que fue quien me ayudó a teñirme (repito, mi experiencia fue un poco más calma) (solo un poco) y que hoy cumple años. Feliz 15! Lo más seguro es que nunca se entere que se lo dediqué, pero bueno... sos lo mejor!!!!!!!!!!! 

Review please!

Ag

XXIX/IV/MMIV

Feliz día del animal!


End file.
